Ninja
Ninja (Japanese: 忍者) are special penguins who defeated Sensei in Card-Jitsu. The Ninja Hideout used to be the ninjas' headquarters, until it was closed in 2013. Another headquarters was the Ninja Headquarters - which was accessible during Card-Jitsu Parties. History October 2008 and earlier Before October 2008, ninjas were nothing more than rumors. Their only previous appearance were in Penguin Chat 3- when pressing the letter "N'" in the "N" in "''Choose your penguin's color" menu, and in the old homepage- when pressing the letter "'''N" in Club Penguin's logo. There were about 1,000 ninjas in Penguin Chat 3.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/06/01/penguin-chat-3-june-update/ Card-Jitsu Saga According to the Card-Jitsu Saga, ninjas were not always trained in Card-Jitsu. They were trained in large groups, and they controlled the elements around them. After an incident regarding the apparent death of his friend Tusk, Sensei began creating Card-Jitsu to train ninjas better, and all ninja training ceased. Training restarted in November 2008. He subsequently began training ninjas in individual elements to prepare to battle Tusk, who was confirmed at some point to be alive. November 2008 On November 3, 2008, when Dig Out The Dojo was taking place, a poster saying "Ninja" was seen when clicking all the lightbulbs at the Dojo. On November 14, 2008 ninjas were confirmed to be real by The Penguin Times. On November 17, 2008, as Card-Jitsu as released, it was first possible to become one. History by date Appearances Many traces of ninjas have been spotted all over the island. Here are some: *The mirror at the Ski Lodge. * In the Mine, a bit of rock will form the shape of a penguin face. If you look carefully, the holes in the rock looks like penguin eyes and the beak is shown as a bigger rock. As the rocks uses slight different shades of grey, looking really closely you can even see a line that shows the white part of the body. *A ninja shadow can bee seen near the pile of nets at the Lighthouse. *On the old homepage, if you clicked then 'N' of Nightclub, a penguin in the image would turn black and a ninja mask would suddenly appear on him. *In the old PSA HQ, on the big wall of screen monitors, there used to be old blue pictures of penguins on the monitors. On the Dojo screen, the penguins were on the wall. *In the Dojo, since November 2011, ninja shadows appear behind the windows every 5 seconds. *Behind the clothes hunger in the old Gift Shop, a black shadow was underneath one of the clothes hangers. If you waited, you could see a shadow ran with it. Games *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Snow Events *Celebration of Fire *Celebration of Water *Card-Jitsu Party 2011 *Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Others *Club Penguin Times Trivia *During construction to "Dig out the Dojo", if you clicked the lightbulbs on the stairs to the roof from left to right and then clicked the poster, the poster would spell Ninja and would show a Picture of a Ninja. *The 172nd edition of the Penguin Times said that they are peace-loving penguins and big fans of the arts. *They typically wear a black suit, black belt and black face mask, and can become semitransparent by dancing whilst wearing this. *Before they were introduced onto Club Penguin, websites would constantly claim about the shadows which would be found in the Ski Lodge, Lighthouse and various other places across the island. Many of the common ninja hiding places were turned into reality just before ninjas appeared in November 2008 (clicking on a ninja-shaped mirror reflection, for instance, would animate the shadow and make it disappear). *In November 2008, there were to be ninjas jumping from the sky and bouncing away. This one used to come every 5 minutes at the Town, HQ, Ski Hill, and the Plaza. After they became available, these 'mysterious penguins vanished. The ninjas found at the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge are still there. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, jumping ninjas returned at the Dojo. *The Ninjas from Penguin Chat 3 used to carry a sword on their back, resembling real ninjas, but however, the Sword did not return on Club Penguin, but in Medieval Party 2012, an item called Thunder Blade was released, which is a sword, so Penguins use the Thunder Blade. Penguins can also use the Sif's Sword, released at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. *Fire Ninjas, Water Ninjas and Snow Ninjas can change the weather by having 4 penguins dancing with the same element suit. *There is a Club Penguin staff member named Ninja. *Each Ninja element has its own strength and weakness. *On the original Club Penguin 2005 homepage, if you clicked the letter "N" from the logo, a ninja will appear and vanish after a second. *There are ninjas that are also trained in the art of Kendo (sword fighting), who wear the Kendo Suit, available in the May 2013 issue of the Club Penguin Magazine. *Each Card-Jitsu game represents a real life skill that ninjas use. Balance, Tactical Skill, Speed, Strength, and Stealth. The original Card-Jitsu game was all about balance between the elements. Fire cancelled out Snow, Snow cancelled out Water, and Water cancelled out Fire. Card-Jitsu Water is a race to the gong, and requires quick thinking to get rid of the obstacles in your path. Card-Jitsu Fire is Tactical, as it requires following the tiles to choose the right element, and thinking like the opponent, to use their strategy against them. Card-Jitsu Snow represents Strength, as it is about using your ninja's strength to defeat the Snowman Enemies, and different attacks having different strength. And finally, whatever Card-Jitsu Shadow is like, it has to represent stealth, as Shadow Ninjas "disappear" into the "Shadows," much like a real ninja. Real Ninjas outsmarted their targets, were very quick, were very strong, and very stealthy. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force a penguin in the Dance Lounge says that he was told that if he stood there for half an hour he would become a ninja. Gallery Ninjas in Club Penguin Ninja bg.png|A typical ninja look in a player card. Ninja_in-game.png|A typical ninja in-game. NinjaWithAmuletPlayerCard.png.png|A Ninja wearing the Amulet on a Player card. NinjaWithAmuletInGame.png|A ninja wearing the amulet in-game. Pengun ninja.jpg|A ninja from Penguin Chat 3. Ninjas actions Ninja action 1.png|A typical ninja dancing (the ninja becomes invisible). Ninja action 2.png|A typical ninja waving (note he is wearing Cloud Wave Bracers). Ninjas around Club Penguin Ninja in wall.png|A ninja in the mirror (Note there are two of them). Ninja.jpg|A ninja spotted at the Dojo. Ninjas_in_a_Dojo1.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. Image11.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Dojo. Ninja222.PNG|A ninja spotted at the Lighthouse, who is invisible. Dig Out The Dojo Ninja Banner.png|A ninja banner. Ninjas around Penguin Chat 3 20120406233134!Ninja.jpg|Two ninjas spotted at the Night Club. Ninja_PC3.png|Two ninjas spotted at the Town. PenguinChat3ninja.png|A ninja in Penguin Chat 3. Artwork Ninja Old Header.png|A ninja as seen in the site's old header. Paper_Ninja.png|A ninja as seen on the Card-Jitsu Black Belt postcard. Penguin117.png Penguin222.png Penguin475.png Ninja with Hot Sauce.jpg Penguin74.png FireNinjaHomepage.png|A ninja as seen in a login page. Ninjasdfasdöföaföggffğğ.png CJScpblog.png|Ninjas with 2013's new design. Ninja VS Villains.jpg|Ninjas battling Villains for the Card Jitsu Snow game. Penguin1869.png Penguin1851.png Penguin1852.png Penguin1855.png Penguin1854.png Penguin1853.png Penguin1850.png Penguin1868.png Penguin1849.png Water Penguin Glowing.png|A water player glowing. Fire Penguin Glowing.png|A fire player glowing. Snow Penguin Glowing.png|A snow player glowing. Others Ninja real youtube.PNG|One of ninjas. The penguin named Ninja is a moderator. Ninja limited penguin.png|A limited ninja plush penguin Ninja.PNG|The ninja which was on the old Club Penguin homepage. Ninja5.png|One as seen in Card-Jitsu. PC Ninja and CP Ninja.png|Difference between Club Penguin and Penguin Chat 3 ninjas. Note that the Penguin Chat 3 one has a sword. Very old ninja.png|The old ninja item looks. NinjasPowerCard.png|After playing a Ninja power-card, two of them appear and scare the other player. ChristmasLightsPowerCard.png|Two appear after playing a Christmas light's power card in Card-Jitsu. snowyvideo7.PNG|A ninja battling Scrap snowyvideo2.PNG|A ninja battling Tank Sensei and his Ninjas.png Ninja Throw Shurikens.png Tank Gets Owned.png Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png Sensei and nINJAS.png Ninjas Battle with Tusk.png|Tusk bowing to the ninja and Sensei Ninjas vs Tusk.png Sources and References See also *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Shadows *Ninja Mask *Card-Jitsu (disambiguation) Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu